<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>k'atini by superweeniehutjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235333">k'atini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweeniehutjr/pseuds/superweeniehutjr'>superweeniehutjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Pain, Sad Ending, Umbara is a Spooky Place, krell's battalion, my favorite, oh boy, pre umbara arc, the clones - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweeniehutjr/pseuds/superweeniehutjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"This is Commander Calix, does anyone copy?" </em>A voice rang through his helmet, and he froze. He pulled a hand up to his commlink, missing a few times before his trembling fingertips could press the button.</p><p>"I-I do, sir," the trooper stuttered out. "This is CT-2304."</p><p>  <em>"General Krell has ordered us to push on."</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>k'atini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  One moment, the gunship was bumpily skating through the air, dodging carefully aimed missiles and heavy blasterfire—then, it was hit, sinking from the sky with an entire squadron inside swallowing down their fear and preparing to meet the cold, harsh death that awaited them.</p><p>  The trooper kept his eyes forward, the grip on his blaster stiffening each time he passed a lifeless trooper with armor that looked a little too familiar.</p><p>
  <em>  Gally. Parso. Asher. </em>
</p><p>  Burnt. Broken. Dead. He limped beside the bodies scattered across the muddy terrain, blood and muck staining their white uniforms. Some of them had limbs positioned unnaturally, but others were missing them altogether.</p><p>  With a wince, he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, forcing himself to <em>move.</em> His injured leg made it nearly impossible to walk properly, each painstakingly slow movement driving the damaged tissue further apart, and kriff, it <em>hurt</em> like the nine hells, but he had to push on. He had to keep walking. He had to find safety—somewhere, <em>anywhere</em> that wasn't here. Among the dead. Among the piles of bones that once made up his brothers.</p><p>  Moss seeped through to his feet, weighing down his already heavy boots and making a sickening <em> squish </em> sound each time he managed a step.</p><p>
  <em>  Keep going.</em>
</p><p>  It wasn't long before he heard the loud whine of a missile ring a few klicks away from him, accompanied by the overlapping, nearly indistinct sounds of panic on his comms.</p><p>
  <em>  "Incoming! Ten o'clock!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "Get down. Get down!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "Take cover!" </em>
</p><p>  Choked screams flooded his ears as the ground thundered beneath his feet, jerking him to the left. He bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out in pain as all of the pressure shifted onto his injured leg. </p><p><em>  "This is Commander Calix, does anyone copy?" </em> A voice rang through his helmet, and he froze. He pulled a hand up to his commlink, missing a few times before his trembling fingertips could press the button.</p><p>  "I-I do, sir," the trooper stuttered out. "This is CT-2304."</p><p>
  <em> "General Krell has ordered us to push on." </em>
</p><p>  His heart stopped.</p><p>  <em>"What?"</em> His knees were shaking, he acknowledged dimly. "We- we can't advance. The entire northern squadron is down. I'm the <em> only </em> survivor. We have to retr—“</p><p><em> “That's an order, shiny," </em> his commanding officer barked, and <em> kriff</em>, he hated when they called him that. “<em>Gather your strength. For the Republic." </em></p><p>
  <em>  Good soldiers follow orders. </em>
</p><p>  The air felt hot, suffocating. He couldn't breathe. <em> He couldn't kriffing breathe—</em></p><p>  "Yes sir," he spoke through gritted teeth, wishing for nothing more than to be able to catch a breath. He limped forward, knowing if he didn't, they would leave without him—<em>and</em> <em>he didn't want to die yet.</em></p><p>
  <em>  "All units meet at the rendezvous point. We're not leaving until we take that outpost." </em>
</p><p><em>"Copy that,"</em> another voice spoke in the comms, and he let out a breath. <em> Rync</em>. If their medic was still alive, there was a chance he could make it.</p><p>  He started to limp again, wincing as a wave of pain shot up from his leg to his spine. It was unbearable, but he had to keep going. His brother would be able to help him. <em> He just had to get to him. </em></p><p>
  <em>  K’atini! </em>
</p><p>  It was only pain—it would be over soon. He just needed Rync.</p><p>  He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to focus on anything else. Anything other than the searing pain in his leg. Anything other than the spell of dizziness that threatened to knock him over. Anything other than the blood that dripped over his brow from a cut that went far too deep.</p><p>  The sudden voice in the comms might have startled him, but it was the words he said that made his stomach churn. </p><p>
  <em> “Rync is down. I repeat: Rync is down." </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>